


食髓知味 (6) [ABO] [NC-17] 【德芙】【斯爾納/維達】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Lovren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Beta! Srna, Beta/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Vida, Omega! Vrsaljko, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Alpha! LovrenOmega! VrsaljkoBeta! SrnaOmega! Vida*預警：Mpreg、孕期play（德芙）。





	食髓知味 (6) [ABO] [NC-17] 【德芙】【斯爾納/維達】

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Lovren  
> Omega! Vrsaljko  
> Beta! Srna  
> Omega! Vida  
> *預警：Mpreg、孕期play（德芙）。

 

 

22.

　　把孩子留下對福薩里科來說是很重大的決定，這牽涉到的層面很廣，不只是他的球員生涯就此中斷，在經濟方面也是帶來不少問題，他與俱樂部及國家隊的簽約期限都還未到，雖然有相關法規補助，但他還是得支付一定數目的違約金，這七個月裡洛夫倫為此忙得焦頭爛額。

　　洛夫倫扶著福薩里科走在球場邊，後者神情疲憊，先前討論合約問題的時候讓他精神緊繃，洛夫倫和對方談的過程中一時控制不住脾氣，兩位Alpha在劍拔弩張的氣氛下無意中放出了信息素，大部分氣味被抑制貼掩蓋但還是對福薩里科產生了影響，洛夫倫一臉慚愧地按摩他緊繃的肩，嘴裡唸叨著抱歉。原本洛夫倫是不太願意讓福薩里科來看國家隊練習的，因為場邊很多媒體記者，自從兩個月前的騷擾事件後，福薩里科的身體狀況變得不太穩定，但這次外出地點離練習場地很近，他堅持要來看看，洛夫倫也不忍心拒絕他。

　　事先和工作人員溝通好，讓媒體盡量不要對兩人進行拍攝，同時也拒絕訪問，兩個人坐在偏僻的角落，許多球員都看見他們了卻沒有揮手打招呼，只是向他們微笑。

 

　　沿著曼朱基奇的視線望向人群，福薩里科看見斯爾納正與新教練交談──今年科瓦奇以教練的身份重返國家隊了。維達在電話裡和他提到過曼朱基奇喜歡科瓦奇，只是兩個人的交情也就一般，福薩里科想不透曼朱基奇怎麼喜歡上科瓦奇的。過不久曼朱基奇就收回了視線，其實要不是福薩里科是知情人士，根本也不會從他的行為看出些什麼來。

 

　　休息時間一到，大家紛紛跑到看台上和兩人寒暄，怕動作太粗魯影響胎兒都以擊掌代替了擁抱，只有維達一上來就把福薩里科抱了個滿懷，中間隔了個孕肚，相擁的姿勢簡直不能更滑稽。

　　「他快被你臭死了。」曼朱基奇靠在欄杆上看這隻大型犬巴在福薩里科身上遲遲不肯鬆手。

　　「我超想念汗臭味的。」福薩里科親吻維達汗涔涔的臉頰，後者才依依不捨地放開。

　　「你怎麼會過來？」

　　「有些文件要我本人到現場確認......不說這個了，我們找時間一起吃頓飯吧。」

　　「抱歉一直沒去找你......」

　　「沒事，我知道你很忙，有空了再打給我約時間啊！」

 

　　有些事不方便在公共場合明說，但福薩里科憔悴的模樣便說明了他這段時間經歷了什麼，維達一直很想去找他卻挪不出時間，只能偶爾打電話或視訊，那件事發生的時候也沒能在他身邊讓維達很是愧疚。福薩里科退出國家隊時向外發布的消息並未明說原因，只表示是身體健康因素，大家都知道懷孕的事瞞不了多久，他總得出去曬曬太陽呼吸新鮮空氣，在街上被民眾拍到後他和洛夫倫的戀情正式曝光了，這些其實無傷大雅，但在他懷孕二十多週的時候，報章雜誌上出現了兩人在住宅中親密互動的畫面，從能看見落地窗的角度推測，偷拍的人是躍上住宅圍牆拍攝的。

　　 _──太噁心了。_

　　這件事導致福薩里科變得很神經質，家裡所有窗戶都被他遮得密不通風，並經常覺得有人在外頭，甚至有一次洛夫倫接到電話後立刻衝回家，維達擔心之餘視訊了福薩里科，發現那一頭光線昏暗，對方瑟縮在沙發上反覆看向落地窗的方向，他只能口頭上安撫對方直到洛夫倫到家。

　　洛夫倫氣炸了，揚言要告那名偷窺者，警方也按照程序找到了幾位嫌疑人，但自四面八方來的事務和經濟壓力讓他沒辦法好好處理這件事，只能暫且擱置，為此他可說是自責不已。期間洛夫倫請假兩個月在家陪福薩里科度過孕期帶來的熱潮，但球隊和俱樂部依然有很多事等著他去處理，所以之後他只能拜託福薩里科的弟弟幫忙照看，對方當然也很樂意。

 

　　這次能親眼確認福薩里科的狀況，維達很開心也很捨不得，一直到休息時間結束他才放開福薩里科的手，在對方額上落下一吻，福薩里科瞬間紅了眼眶，擼了把大型犬柔順的金毛。

　　「記得來我家吃飯。」

 

 

23.

　　「我覺得窗外有人......」

　　「沒事的，德揚很快就到了，你得先冷靜下來......」

　　維達重複這句話大概有二十次，昏暗的客廳裡福薩里科緊張地不停看向落地窗，儘管他已經把窗簾拉嚴實卻依然感覺到來自窗外的視線。

　　喀喀──

　　開鎖的聲音在靜謐的空間中形成回音。

　　終於，洛夫倫回來了，他快步走向縮成一團的福薩里科把人摟進懷裡，手機掉在地毯上，維達看見洛夫倫的身影後就切斷了視訊。

　　「我在這......我在這......」

　　進門前洛夫倫在房子周圍繞了一圈，並沒有發現可疑人士，他又確認一次監視器畫面才稍微放下心。

 

　　Alpha釋放出信息素安撫懷中的Omega，空氣中黑咖啡和牛奶巧克力的香味交融在一起，孕期帶來的熱潮讓福薩里科早就濕透了，他從未如此渴望Alpha的進入，可焦慮和恐懼讓他不知該如何是好，直到真的忍耐不住了才打給洛夫倫，對方一聽見他顫抖的聲音就丟下手上的工作、一路上連闖了好幾個紅燈，只怕再晚幾分鐘會出什麼事。

 

　　手伸進福薩里科衣服下擺，洛夫倫在對方臉上落下密密麻麻的吻卻被躲開。

　　「不要在這裡......」福薩里科緊抓住洛夫倫胸前的衣料直搖頭。

　　 _──太糟糕了。_

　　連在家裡都不能放心地和愛人親熱，福薩里科受到的刺激比他原先以為的還要嚴重，洛夫倫帶著福薩里科上二樓的臥室，將他輕放在床鋪上，身下墊了厚厚一層棉被和羽絨枕，洛夫倫反鎖房門又巡了一次窗戶和窗簾才回到床上，福薩里科依然滿臉擔憂地問他：「外面沒人吧......？」

　　「沒人，我保證。」洛夫倫撐在上方撥弄身下人的捲髮，撫著那呈八字的眉毛。「只有我們了。」

　　洛夫倫褪去福薩里科的上衣，二十一週的孕肚形狀已經很明顯，他將耳朵貼在肚皮上，醫生說現在已經可以聽得見胎動的聲音了，可他只聽見福薩里科的喘息，鬍渣扎在敏感的肚皮上讓Omega的小穴分泌出了更多蜜汁，福薩里科捧起因這期間來回奔波而消瘦的臉龐。

　　「別吵醒他了，不是說只有我們兩個嗎？」

 

　　在底下墊的枕頭抬高了身子，洛夫倫在Omega雙腿間舔舐不停流出汁液的穴口，靈巧的舌頭掃過每個皺褶惹得福薩里科時不時夾緊雙腿，洛夫倫的手也沒閒著，上下撫慰著同樣飢渴的性器，福薩里科手指插進洛夫倫髮間，另一手絞緊床單，迎來他的第一波高潮。

　　吸吮囊袋的動作使得福薩里科一陣酥麻，腳掌推搡著洛夫倫的肩膀要他鬆口，卻被捉住腳腕一路親吻到大腿根部。

　　「夠了......快進來......」

　　龜頭頂住穴口緩慢地將整根性器擠入，洛夫倫忍著慾望扶著福薩里科的腰輕柔地抽送，他想起醫生說中後期不太適合用仰臥的姿勢，便將福薩里科抱起變成騎乘式，捧住渾圓的臀部繼續抽插。日漸增大的子宮壓迫到了部分器官，陰莖在甬道中的觸感變得更加鮮明，雙方都在情慾的探索中達到了新一層境界，福薩里科吻住洛夫倫把尖叫聲堵在兩張唇之間。

　　孕期間不允許太激烈的碰撞，他們嘗試了許多更深入的體位，讓Omega能夠很快達到高潮，兩人氣喘吁吁地陷進被各種液體浸濕的床單，洛夫倫輕舔腺體上的齒痕，福薩里科往他懷裡縮了縮。

　　「帶你去洗澡？」

　　「好累......」

　　「不能不洗啊──」洛夫倫環抱福薩里科的時候不小心碰到發脹的乳房，惹得對方一陣輕喘，兩人腿間的物件再次站了起來。

 

　　要有多大的意志力才能忍住沒在浴室裡來一發？

 

 

24.

　　若撇開運動員這個身份，單從孕育生命的方面來看，維達不可否認看見福薩里科的時候是很羨慕的，基於生育的本能，他其實也很想將愛人的精子留在腹中，但問題就在於他還沒找到對的人，並且也還想在體壇繼續撐幾年。但生理欲望還是得尋找管道發洩，如今他勾搭上的對象都是Beta，由於Beta的精子使Omega受孕的機率較低，所以他更放縱了自己的情慾。

　　維達坐在斯爾納身上盡情擺動腰肢，自從不和Alpha做愛後，一部分掌控權落在自己身上讓他不禁想玩點花招，撐著腹肌的手往上扣住斯爾納的咽喉，下身擺動的速度放慢，他感覺到斯爾納呼吸變得急促，一方面是因為氣管遭受壓迫，另一面則是維達緊緻的穴口夾得他硬得難受。故意放慢的動作硬生生折磨著斯爾納，他終於忍無可忍，抓著維達的大腿向上抽送，對方一時鬆懈放開了在他脖子上的手，他坐起身把Omega按進懷裡狠狠地操幹。

　　「啊、啊、啊啊──」

　　雖然被操得全身發麻，維達的下身還是迎合著斯爾納的節奏，兩個人好像在比誰動得更賣力，一下比一下還深，維達揚起頭露出白皙的頸脖，斯爾納啃咬著他的下顎，不時發出對Omega美妙身體的讚嘆。

　　「噢天......你真是......媽的──」

　　最後那幾下撞得床差點解體，斯爾納將陰莖抽出，避孕套前端注滿了精液，他將它綁起丟進垃圾桶，維達掛在他身上任自己在胸前留下吻痕。

　　「還有人看過你這副模樣嗎？」

　　「還真不少。」

　　「不找個固定伴侶？」

　　「你想？」

　　維達用屁股蹭了蹭斯爾納的大腿，被反捏了一把。

　　「這麼銷魂的一位Omega會甘於臣服在Beta身下？」

　　「我不能性別歧視，你的工夫確實不錯。」

　　「得了吧，我知道馬利奧更好。」

　　「你試過？」

　　「在你來之前的事了。」斯爾納露出意味深長的微笑。

　　「所以我剛剛掐你讓你很興奮囉？」

　　「住嘴吧！」

 

　　兩人又摔回了床上開始新一輪的切磋。

 

 

　　———TBC———

 


End file.
